kite
by Mai Darling Dearheart
Summary: SONGFIC. One Sunday afternoon, Minagi reflects on her last moments with Michiru as her half-sister plays in the park. Based on the song "Kite Song" by Patty Griffin.


_A/N: This used to be on my old account as well as on my deviantArt. Seeing as how I lost my password to the former, I decided to put it up on this account. C: I hope you enjoy! I do not own the anime or the song Kite Song by Patty Griffin. This was made for fun, not profit._

**~kite~**

**By Mai Darling Dearheart**

_**The Sunday after there was laughter in the air  
everybody had a kite  
they were flying everywhere…**_

Tohno sat on a bench in the park, looking up at the beautiful blue of the sky. The light breeze ruffled the blue ribbons that intermingled with her dark brown locks. Her half sister ran about the park, a kite string in her tiny hands. She giggled and awed when the kite soared into the air, "Minagi!" the child called, "Look! It's flying! I got it to fly!"

Minagi was brought out her silent musings and smiled at the young girl, "Very good, Michiru," she replied in her usual quiet tone.

Michiru puffed her chest out in pride, but stopped when she noticed her kite was falling from the air, "Wah!" she shouted, and began to run around again so it would catch the air once more.

Michiru joined the other children who were all playing with their kites, and Minagi returned to her thoughts, smiling sadly at the fluffy, white clouds as she did so.

_**And all the trouble went away  
And it wasn't just a dream  
All the trouble went away  
And it wasn't just a dream…**_

Her Michiru, the one she had become so close to after her mother forgot who she was, had disappeared nearly a week ago. Even though Minagi had been miserable at first, it felt as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders at the same time. Maybe it was because she was smiling when they each gave their final "bye-byes".

Her mother remembered her now; she had woken up from her 'dream'. She knew her name again, and she couldn't help but smile every time her mother called for her. The name coming from her lips was enough to make Minagi break down into sobs, but she was a strong girl.

_**In the middle of the night  
We try and try with all our mights  
To light a little light down here…**_

Minagi realized, even though Michiru could be a little strange and overdramatic at time, she had been Minagi's guiding light, her savior from herself.

_**In the middle of the night  
We dream of a million kites  
Flying high above  
The sadness and the fear…**_

_You always loved the idea of flying,_ Minagi thought to herself, recalling Michiru's constant pestering to blow bubbles and play with kites. Minagi always dreamed to be one of those bubbles or kites, to fly away from all that troubled her, and saddened her, but as long as Michiru was there, she could compress those feelings and smile again.

_**Little sister just remember  
As you wander through the blue  
The little kite that you sent flying  
On a sunny afternoon…**_

Minagi could remember that day so clearly…

_Michiru stood on the other side of the fence. With the end of the bittersweet words of farewell, she was gone, only a feather left in her place before it burst into glitter and slowly faded away with the fireworks' beginning._

"Michiru… thank you…" was all she could utter before breaking into helpless sobs. Even though she felt better, she felt weak. She felt as if her spine had suddenly disappeared and left her there, paralyzed and helpless in this cruel world, only the memories of sunny days keeping her head above rising water.

_**Made of something light as nothing  
Made of joy that matters too  
How the little dreams we dream  
Are all we can really do…**_

_"I don't want you to go," Minagi had said desperately, her voice cracking with sorrow._

"I have to, I'm only a dream," Michiru replied, "But, even though you have to wake up from a dream, it may be sad, but you'll still always have the memories."

Another sob racked Minagi's thin frame.

"You've given me so many happy memories," Michiru smiled lightly and turned her head to the sky as wind ruffled her long, red hair, "And now, I'm going to share those memories with the girl in the sky, so she can be happy too!" 

_**In the middle of the night  
The world turns with all of it's might  
A little diamond colored blue…**_

A couple hours had passed, and the sun was beginning to leave the sky, casting an orangey pink glow upon the now quiet park. Michiru ran to her, and tugged on her skirt, "I'm ready to go home now!" she proclaimed.

Minagi looked to the small child in front of her and nodded, "Yes, we should be heading home. It'll be dark soon." She said, standing up from her seat on the white bench.

"Then we can look at the stars from the front porch, right?" Michiru asked excitedly, the bottle of stardust clasped in her small, thin hand.

Minagi nodded once more, and the little girl cheered, and raced ahead, "Hurry!" Michiru shouted, "The stars are already coming out!"

_**In the middle of the night  
We keep sending little kites  
Until a little light gets through…**_

_"Doesn't it hurt to say goodbye?" Minagi asked, a tear marring pale skin._

"No, it doesn't. It doesn't hurt because I'm smiling!" Michiru proclaimed brightly, though restrained sobs made her voice quiver slightly, "Minagi, I want you to smile and say, 'Bye-bye' because I always want to remember you happy, okay?"

Minagi nodded, and curved her lips into a small smile, "Michiru… bye-bye…"

**~owari~**


End file.
